What you've been waiting for
by awesomenesshasar
Summary: The sequel to More than what you think! After several years, Dipper has decided to come to Gravity Falls one last time. But things have changed, for the worse. With Stan being almost completely insane, and everyone betraying him, how can he keep his head on his shoulders? And where's Mabel? Rated T for swearing, dark themes, and violence.
1. The Joke

A/N: Alright, you guys asked for it, and here it is! The sequel to More than what you think! This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you still like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Oooh<p>

We're no strangers to love  
>You know the rules and so do I<br>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
>You wouldn't get this from any other guy<p>

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand<p>

Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<p>

We've known each other for so long  
>Your heart's been aching, but<br>You're too shy to say it  
>Inside, we both know what's been going on<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
>Don't tell me you're too blind to see<p>

Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<p>

Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<p>

(Ooh, give you up)  
>(Ooh, give you up)<br>Never gonna give, never gonna give  
>(Give you up)<br>Never gonna give, never gonna give  
>(Give you up)<p>

We've known each other for so long  
>Your heart's been aching, but<br>You're too shy to say it  
>Inside, we both know what's been going on<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand<p>

Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<p>

Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<p>

Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<p>

* * *

><p>AN:PLZRVIEWINEEDITalsothesquelisactuallycomingsoonijustwantedtodothissorrynotsorry OKBYE!


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Finally, the story! Thanks for sticking with me even though I totally tricked you guys... But no hard feelings, right? I mean, who would be upset over something as trivial as having a fake start to a sequel of a story that had an insane cliffhanger? None of you guys, for sure! Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

><p>Screaming, the brunette clung tightly to the tracks, trying to get a better hold on them so he wouldn't fall off. Pulling himself up, he had almost succeeded in getting on them when he looked up in fear. There she was, standing a step away with her hands behind her back, a malicious grin on her face, showing her strangely wide smile. He was caught off guard, and felt his grip slipping on the tracks. Looking down, he saw the town below him. The wind was blowing harder, his legs starting to sway in the breeze as he desperately held on. He let out a scream as she knelt next to him, with a lazy smirk. She picked off his right hand, and he screamed as she burned it, making it useless for now. Only hanging by his left hand, he looked back at her desperately, his life flashing before his eyes. On the brink of hysterics, he screamed once more as he found himself slipping off to his death. The 32 year-old looked back at her desperately, while she remained enjoying his situation, as thought this were the most amusing thing she had seen for a while.<p>

"Please! Help!" He screamed over the roar of the oncoming storm. She, on the other hand, stood up. Raising an eyebrow, she examined her fingernails.

"And why should I? I'd much rather do _this!"_

She stepped on his left hand hard, he screamed from the pain. He knew once she removed her foot off of his hand, he would fall. His eyes widened. No, he couldn't die like this! Not by her hands! No, not by his hands! He would rather have died than have this happen to him._  
><em>

Although either way, he would never be able to walk back to the shack. In a split second, she had leaned closer to him, her foot still on his hand, and her- his grin appeared again. He had to remind himself this wasn't his sister anymore. Wincing, he felt the demon cup his face with his hands. He looked on fearfully, trying to stay calm from his coming demise. But he went into a panic, being frozen as the maniac pressed harder on his foot. The pain, although not so bad, felt like the worst thing he had experienced. Why wouldn't the pain stop? He just wanted it to stop, he wanted it to disappear!

_"Oh, you'd like the pain to disappear? How about I help you with that?"_

In a moment, he had taken his foot off of his hand, and the brunette felt himself falling through the air, trying to catch onto anything before he met the ground. Alas, he felt the air slip through his fingers as the wind howled around him. This fall seemed endless, but he eventually felt something. His back snapping against the ground, everything stopped as he lay on the ground, gasping for air. But, he felt something sticking out. It was his tailbone, and his head had cracked. How was he still alive? He didn't know how, but he was somehow still alive. Everything hurt, he couldn't stand it anymore. With one last gasp, he closed his eyes, everything turned black.

He descended toward the brunette's body, with a satisfied expression. Now, he was dead. Thank God, now he wouldn't have to worry about him getting in the way of his plans. With a breath, he retreated to the corners of her mind. Now becoming in control of her body, the woman stumbled about, regaining her posture. That bastard had controlled her body for who knew how long, and she was just excited to see her brother agai-

She gasped in fear. He was laying in front of her, his body mangled, and blood slowly trailing out. She choked back a sob, falling to her knees. She pulled his body closer to her, screaming with wails of agony. Her tears fell on his body, mixing with the blood. He was completely limp, not moving at all, only further proving he was completely devoid of life. As she sobbed over her dead brother, rain started to fall, and the demon appeared in a transparent form next to her, gently placing his coat on her shoulders as if to mock her. She felt this, and looked up at him, fear, sadness, and anger clear in her eyes. The anger faded, as she turned back to her brother's body she held. She buried her face in his chest, the blood soaking through the shirt and marking her face.

The demon pulled her into a small hug, her sobbing into his shoulder as she pleaded for Dipper to come back. As he gently patted her back, he knew she wouldn't calm down, at least for now. Taking advantage of her battered state, he let his hands wander lower, disappearing into her skirt. She gasped, and tried to push him away, but felt her strength hadn't completely returned. As he violated her, she angrily fought back in the only way she could at the moment, by leaning forward, and biting his neck furiously. He became startled at this, and instantly drew back. With a smug expression, he floated nearby. The woman stood up weakly, shivering from the cold, and the jacket wasn't helping much, it just seemed to add weight. She looked over at her brother's body, and felt the tears appear again. Not that he could see them, as the rain increased. Kneeling down, she gently kissed his forehead, and turned away, starting to walk away.

The demon looked back at the man's body, which was now soaked to the bone, ice cold. Shrugging at this, he followed her along, watching her with a careful eye. She ignored him, tugging the jacket farther around her, the eye on her forehead glaring down at her. He was so close, he just needed one more thing for her to crack. Just. One. More. Thing. As he mulled over what it could be, the woman felt her tolerance vanish. Dipper was dead, from her own incompetence. She was on the verge of succumbing, but that was just what he wanted. He would do anything to have her agree. As they walked back to the shack in utter silence, he smirked as he figured out what would have her crack. The last straw.

The shack had been rebuilt in her time there, and though it still looked run down, it had several of the old charms of the old shack. She knew Stan wanted it to be the same as it had been before, not a thing changed. As she opened the shack door, she shivered once more. The shack seemed completely empty. With her ignoring this desolate feeling for now, he felt the excitement inside him rise. They looked around a moment more, and she suddenly noticed a strange draft. Following her instinct, she made her way to the gift-shop. The vending machine had been thrown off its hinges, and had somehow landed in front of the gift-shop door. Feeling the dread inside of her rise, she followed the steps down to the elevator. She felt herself tense up as the machine seemed run down, and dangerous. But, ever the pursuer, she continued. The doors creaked open after she inputted the code.

The doors opened slowly once more, her stepping out nervously. Now, she could easily see her breath. The portal was on. Gasping, she raced towards it. Peering through the glass window, she couldn't see Stan. With urgency, she rushed into the room, finding there was a rope tied to the lever, which looked like it was almost going to be pulled out of the ground from the force of the portal's pull. She raced over with desperation, and started to tug on the rope. She felt a weight on the other end, and sighed in relief. She began pulling on it with all her might, successfully pulling him out. As she kept pulling on the rope, she saw the old man start to come through. With hope, she continued tugging. But, then she saw the man looked back desperately back, and scream for her to stop taking him though.

"STOP! NO, I FOUND STANLEY!" He screamed desperately. With disbelief, she shouted back;

"What do you mean?! Stan, he's dead! He's been dead for twenty years! Please, stop! You can't find him anymore!"

Stan's eyes widened, looking back devastated, trying to keep from breaking into hysterics. But he found himself being drawn back to the portal, struggling against her pull. Seeing this, she screamed, trying to pull him through all the way. But he refused this, turning back around.

"Stan, please! You're all I have! Don't leave!" She screamed, pulling one last time.

"Stanley was all I had! I don't care, I want to see him again! LET GO!"

A moment later, the rope snapped, sending him back in, the portal snapping shut.

With disbelief, she stood there, not believing what he had just done. She fell to her knees, running her fingers through her damp hair that was gaining frost from how cold it was. She muttered her apologies, begging for both of them to come back. She needed both of them to help her get through this. If they didn't help her, then that damn monster would be with her for the rest of her life. If that wasn't enough, he'd just stood to the side, drinking in her desperation. Now that she had lost them, she was broken. There was nothing left for her, Nothing at all. And he would continue to haunt her, molesting her at times if she wasn't broken yet. He would do everything to get her to break.

Everything.

As she lamented over their deaths, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, he embraced her from behind, his arms crossing over her chest. She became more alert at this. he gently rubbed her chest, and she pushed him away, glaring daggers at him. When it seemed like she was going to put up a fight though, she slumped down, and fell to her knees once more. The demon watched with amusement as she stared at the ground, her reasonable train of thought having vanished. She was broken. Grinning, he floated to her, lifting up her chin to stare at him. He wiped away her tears, and she glared at him once more.

"So, will you accept my offer now?"

She sighed angrily, trying to clear her thoughts. but with him staring at her, waiting for her answer, she knew what to say.

"Fine, I accept."

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm, well, who knows what she agreed to? No one, absolutely no one! Not even I remember, after the Blind Eye Society- Wait, what was I saying? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Actually, I don't. I hope you suffered! Muhahahahahaha! No, just kidding. But guess whose birthday is this Wednesday? This guy's! I hope to try and update then, but if I don't worry! It means I've been taken away to become a woman by battling several other girls my age to become the most bloodthirsty, savage female there is! Wish me luck, and please review!


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

><p><em>"Fine, I accept."<em>

* * *

><p>The demon smirked, as she began to shudder uncontrollably, and let out screams of pain as a blue light emerged from her body. She sobbed as the pain increased, leaving her unable to do anything. Finally, the light faded, and she took deep breaths, trying to keep her calm. The demon's transparency faded as he became completely solid, the eye on her forehead disappearing. He floated for a few more moments before falling to the ground. He pulled himself up though, and gave a wicked grin to her. She shrugged off his coat, and threw it to the ground. It collected a bit of dirt which he brushed off, and he dried the damp piece of clothing. The brunette shivered, and limped away from him for a moment before he came closer. With a small frown, she turned away from him.<p>

"Hey, don't be like that."

He then pulled her into a tight hug, one she was desperate to get out of. She futilely tried to push him away from her. He only tightened his grip on her as they started to fade away, transporting to the dreamscape. With one final sob, she let out a scream that was cut short when they disappeared, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p><em>One year ago<em>

* * *

><p>Dipper looked around nervously as he got off the bus that had dropped him off at Gravity Falls. The place brought back memories, ones he was wanted-more often than not- to forget. He felt a pang of guilt as he looked around. Things hadn't changed much, it was more or less how he remembered it before-<p>

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about his deceased twin right now. That would have to come later, at least. He dreaded passing the cemetery, but reminded himself it would be best if he checked the place once while he was there. But that could wait until later. He didn't have to do it right as he just arrived. Seeing everything there made him feel nostalgic, but a wave of memories of what he and Mabel used to do also came back. It hurt, but at the same time he relished in those happy memories, they made him feel as though she hadn't perished so many years ago. Taking a deep breath, Dipper then began to walk around aimlessly, thinking about all that had changed in the past twenty years. During the time after Mabel died, he hadn't spoken to anyone, and he spent most of his days waking up from nightmares about her death. He never quite got over her death, and as time went on, he felt he was becoming insane from the guilt. He would spend many nights tossing and turning, muttering to himself. The nightmares stopped when he was twenty-three, and he had found a woman he loved. They had currently gotten engaged, and were to be married the following May. He was ecstatic to find out she was pregnant, and the baby was going to be born that December. He remembered how excited and gushing he was, spinning his fiancé around and screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as he ran into the streets aimlessly.

But a few days after he found out they were going to have a baby, he felt restless, and felt as though the town were calling to him, begging him to come back and discover many of the secrets he had left unanswered. He then told his fiancé he would be going to Gravity Falls for several months, coming back before the wedding and the baby of course. She bid him farewell, and he was now in the town, looking at everything around him. He suddenly thought about the shack. How couldn't he? He doubted that it was rebuilt, and if it was, that would surprise him. But he couldn't hep but feel curious, and decided he would see where Stan was living at the moment. As he walked around, he noticed a few strange things by the trees of the forest. There were several signs saying things like "The Beast is in here", "Beware", "Don't go in after dark", and "Make sure your children are with you before dark." This was very bizarre, didn't the town love the woods? When did these signs pop up? A few of them looked more recent than others, but the newer looking ones had moss growing on them to cover the messages, and you could barely read the other ones from how they had faded over time. This made a feeling of dread cross through him for this was a startling change. He decided to go towards the forest.

Going closer, he peered past the trees. There was nothing but the comforting, welcoming signs of the forest as usual. Why were the people soweary? Maybe he could investigate, and fix whatever was wrong. He smiled at the thought. Then, he shook his head. That seemed ridiculous. It was most likely beyond his control anyway, what good would he get himself into by messing with things? The last time he had done that, his sister was killed. He didn't want to go through something like that again. It would be most simple if he just didn't go meddling with something that didn't involve him. It would probably be the best if he just blended in and didn't bother anyone, he could avoid trouble. Deciding this was the best course of action, he decided to head to the diner. He looked into the small restaurant with curiosity. It looked almost the same, with a few changes. The pie spinner was gone, and the manliness tester was updated, and newer. Other than that, it was the same old dinky eating establishment. It was a bit comforting, and Dipper had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he sat down at the counter. It was refreshing from the crowded city he lived in with his soon to-be-bride. He waited until Lazy Susan made herself known. He snapped out of his thoughts when she talked to him.

"Hello? Can I take your order?" She asked, with a smile. The smile then faded after a moment, and she lifted her lazy eye to see him better.

"Wait, you look awfully familiar... Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked. The man shrugged, not wanting to get too involved. She frowned a bit, butwas caught off guard by what he said next.

"Hey, do you know why there are those signs outside of the forest? Is there like, a monster or something in there? Whyare are people so scared of going near the woods?"

Right after he asked that, her eyes widened in fear, and she leaned a little closer.

"Look, kid, if I were you, I just wouldn't go in there. There has been something bad in those woods since twenty years ago. People started disappearing, and the best you could hope for was to find the body. If you did find it, the teeth and eyes were ripped out. It's not pretty. No one goes in there now. And I suggest you don't either."

With a turn, she walked away. Dipper wasn't aware of it, but a small smile had crept onto his lips. It was exciting to learn about this. Maybe, he could explore the woods. Then, maybe that would have him return to his roots when he was a detective. If he could figure out what was disturbing the town, maybe he could find out what other things were going bump in the night. The thought excited him greatly. Then, maybe he could-

He suddenly shook his head. No, no, no. He thought he had already quenched his thirst for mysteries, but apparently, he was still interested in the supernatural. It was ridiculous. He couldn't do that. Dipper sighed, and decided to leave the small diner. He hadn't even ordered anything, and he quite honestly felt like he didn't have the appetite, anyways.

* * *

><p>In the woods, a few teenagers were walking around, one carrying a camera, and the others laughing and messing around. One of the teenagers gasped suddenly, looking up to see a house in the trees, several planks of wood acting as a walkway between them.<p>

"Whoa, guys. Look!" The teen shouted, and her friends looked up to see it.

They all let out nods, and smiles at the discovery.

"Awesome!"

"How old is it?"

"Does anyone live in there?"

"Hey, maybe we should try and find a way up!"

The others nodded at this idea, and looked around to see if they could find a ladder. When they had no success finding a ladder of any kind, the one with the camera spotted something strange in the trees by the house. There seemed to be a shadowy figure staring down at them. Suddenly, the teen broke out into a cold sweat, and urged the others to start running.

"Guys. We have to leave. NOW."

The other teens looked at her confused. When she pointed up, they all slowly turned to see the figure. Realizing the danger of the situation, they began to run as fast as they could, the one teen with the camera in front. With barely a warning, the kid in the back let out a scream, and one of the teens turned back to see, only to get dragged back, too. There were only three left. They were almost out of the forest, they were almost home free. Finally, they were right at the trail that lead to the forest. With determination, they sprinted the last few yards, only to get cut off by the creature. It hissed, and they slowly started to back away from it. Even in this almost broad daylight, they couldn't make out any distinguishing features on it. It slowly advanced forward, and one of the teens threw a rock at it. It only glared at the teen, and with a snap of its claw like fingers, the teen evaporated, their clothes falling to the forest floor. The remaining two were shoulder to shoulder, embracing as the monster inched towards them. With a shudder, the other one let go of the teen holding the camera, and started to walk toward it hypnotically.

"What are you doing, Frankie?! Get back here!" The teen shouted.

The girl named Frankie only continued to walk towards it, smiling.

"Jocelyn, it's beautiful. Just come here, and you'll see how beautiful it is..."

Jocelyn only looked on in fear as her friend tried to embrace the creature only to burn into nothingness the moment she touched its skin. She let out a loud scream, falling down. The creature gripped her shoulders tightly, and let out a hiss. Withing a moment, Jocelyn was no more as she melted, become nothing more than a gory, disgusting sight for anyone who happened to come upon her remains. The camera hadn't melted with her, it stayed intact. Picking up the piece of technology, the creature smiled a bit. It set it right by at the edge of the forest, and turned it off. Now, any idiot would be able to pick it up, and see what it was capable of. Then, no more idiots would wander in for her to dispose of. It would be left alone, and with that thought, it returned to its home.


End file.
